


Words and Beauty

by wistfulmemory



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: There was more to Cleopatra than just her beauty.





	Words and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> rthstewart asked for Warehouse 13; any; Cleopatra's headdress

“I thought she was supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the world,” Pete said as they got in their SUV after bagging Cleopatra’s headpiece from a shy paralegal.

“That’s because most historians wanted to discredit her brilliant mind,” Myka replied. “Men tend to dislike intelligent women, so they do whatever they can to degrade them. Most records state that she was average in looks but quite articulate in her thoughts and arguments.”

Pete scoffed. “There’s nothing wrong with intelligent women.”

Myka smiled as she glanced at the artifact bag. She wistfully mused at the thoughts of how beneficial the headpiece would be out in the world before she sighed and focused on what they needed to say to the officials concerning the incident.


End file.
